zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name.''' * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Tingle]] vs. [[Linebeck]] OK. I thought this through, and though it may not seem good at first, there are some connections. Tingle likes rupees and force gems, and is very greedy, up to the point of taking them from you. Linebeck is a greedy man, who wants a bunch of money and uses Link to get them. Both want to get rupees/force gems from Link, for in the Wind Waker, Tingle makes Link pay 398 rupees ''per'' every chart, and in Four Sword Adventures, he just takes Force Gems that are not picked up by Link. Linebeck plans on going with Link for treasure. [[User:AmazingLink|A]][[User talk:AmazingLink|m]][[User:AmazingLink/Hall Of S s T t A a R r E e ! 1|a]][[User:AmazingLink/Videos I enjoy|z]][[User:AmazingLink/Videos I enjoy 2!!|i]][[User:AmazingLink/Videos I Enjoy 3!!!|n]][[User:AmazingLink/Videos I Enjoy 4!!!!|g]][[User:AmazingLink/Videos I Enjoy 5!!!!!|L]][[User:AmazingLink/My Userboxes|i]][[User:AmazingLink/My Castle Game|n]][[User:AmazingLink/Reviews|k]] [[User:AmazingLink/Search For Navi|(]][[User:AmazingLink/Timeline|O]][[User:AmazingLink/Zelda Songs|f]]-[[User:AmazingLink/Random Questions|H]][[User:AmazingLink/Hall Of S s T t A a R r E e ! 1 @ 2|y]][[User:AmazingLink/My Castle Game|r]][[User:AmazingLink/House of Elder|u]][[User:AmazingLink/ViE NEGATIVE|l]][[User:AmazingLink/ViE N.2|e]][[User:AmazingLink/ViE N.Third|)]] : : These are alright connections, but their reasons for wanting money and the ways they go about obtaining it are very different. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : It's okay, but the fact that Tingle is in it makes it one-sided, unfortunately. [[User talk:The Midna|The]] 17:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Linebeck is very popular an Tingle is very unpopular, therefore Linebeck will wipe the deck with Tingle. -'''[[User:Isdrakthül|Is]][[User talk:Isdrakthül|drak]] ''' 17:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : What AL and TM said... -'''[[User:Minish Link|Minish]] [[User Talk: Minish Link|Link]]''' 17:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) [[Anju's Grandmother]] vs. [[Niko#Spirit Tracks|Niko (Spirit Tracks)]] Okay, I want to see how you like this. They're both old people living with younger people. In their youth, they knew well the local ruler (Dotour and Tetra). They can be visited early in their games and if Link returns after getting certain things done, they will reward him with an upgrade. Most importantly, they both want to share their knowledge with younger people and tell Link stories about myths and history. Unfortunately, Link can't listen them completely without falling asleep. [[User:LunarChild|LunarChild]] ([[User talk:LunarChild|talk]]) 16:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Next person, call me crazy, but I like it. [[User talk:The Midna|The]] 17:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : TM, you're crazy. -'''[[User:Isdrakthül|Is]][[User talk:Isdrakthül|drak]] ''' 17:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : :( I don't get to call TM crazy. -'''[[User:Minish Link|Minish]] [[User Talk: Minish Link|Link]]''' 17:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments